


Reunion: Ten Years Later

by Sketchi_Akechi



Series: Somnum [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, I don't own Persona 5, My First Fanfic, Mystery Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Persona 5 Royal - Freeform, Post-Persona 5, Rating May Change, Sequel, Tags Are Hard, Ten Years Later, persona 5 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchi_Akechi/pseuds/Sketchi_Akechi
Summary: A decade after the events of Persona 5 Royal, all of the Phantom Thieves gather together in Yongen for a reunion. Ren has become a politician like he promised to Yoshida, Sumire's a famous gymnast, Ryuji has become a runner, Yusuke an artist, Makoto a police officer, Futaba a hacker-for-hire, Haru the manager of Big Bang Burger, and Morgana remains a (non) cat.However, they discover that a someone has been changing hearts behind the scenes, resulting in a mental shutdown, prompting the Phantom thieves to enter a new realm to find out who's behind the changes of heart!
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakura Futaba, Niijima Makoto/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann
Series: Somnum [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016122
Comments: 19
Kudos: 28





	1. Awakening

(Ren)  
I haven't heard that piano music in so long.  
Yet, when I wake up expecting to see Sumi next to me, instead I hear the sounds of a life I thought I'd left behind.  
"Greetings Trickster... Welcome back to my velvet room..." I hear the light, almost jovial voice of Igor to the side of me.  
I get up.  
But... I'm not in my thief's clothes...  
"This may all come as such a sudden surprise... I do apologize for that. However, we have a very urgent situation on our hands..."  
Lavenza walks up to me, still holding the volume of personas.  
"Please, select your arsenal."  
I choose my main from back ten years ago.  
"I'll take Raoul, Marie, Vo-"  
A strange red light emits from the archive.  
Lavenza's face looks at the book in confusion.  
Igor speaks.  
"It appears your list of personas must be rebuilt. You can only have your true persona."  
Raoul appears in a burst of red and black light.  
"𝗛𝗲𝗹𝗹𝗼 𝘁𝗿𝗶𝗰𝗸𝘀𝘁𝗲𝗿... 𝗜𝘁 𝗵𝗮𝘀 𝗯𝗲𝗲𝗻 𝘁𝗼𝗼 𝗹𝗼𝗻𝗴..."  
Raoul disappears, and in his place, my domino mask.  
It swiftly flies to my face and disappears.  
"I look forwards to our next meeting, but for now, you must return to the real world..."  
I feel myself drift back off to sleep.  
And this time, I wake up back in my bed, Sumi by my side.  
"Morning."  
"Morning."  
"Mooooorniiiiiing!"  
"Butt out Morgana."  
Ah crap...  
"Sumi, we need to get up and get dressed now!"  
"Why? Is there something we need to do?"  
"The reunion! Our train is in an hour!"


	2. Somnum

(Ren)  
We make it onto the train without a second to lose.  
Normally, I'm on my way to a meeting in my suit and tie when I rush to the train.  
But not today.  
Today, I'm not that one represenative running for prime minister at what people think to be way too young an age.  
Today, I'm just normal Ren Amamiya.  
On his way to see his friends for the first time in years.  
Over our group chat, we coordinated to all meet today at Leblannc for a massive reunion. I honestly miss everybody more than I missed my parents over the one year I was gone.  
And... That's not saying much. My parent's relatonship has always been so strained. I always tried to help with everything, but it often ended up worse than it started. Like, there was one time I tried to set up a massive birthday party for Mom, since both of them said they'd be home for dinner that night.  
...  
Neither of them came.  
Turns out, "home for dinner," means "I'll begrudgingly eat as fast as possible, then rush out to do some crap." Dad ran off to the tenth meeting that week, and Mom evacuated the premesis to go have fun gambling.  
I was used to being left home alone, but for a ten-year-old me, that was harsh.  
I snap out of my flashbacks by getting jabbed in the back by something sharp.  
It's coming from my... bag?  
I pull it out... its a mask?  
MY mask...  
I feel like I need to place it on... why do I...?  
I place the mask on, and I feel the world distort around me.  
I'm in the metaverse?!?  
No, it's not the metaverse.  
It feels slightly different...  
I can see everyone who was on the train.  
I can see Sumire next to me.  
And I turn around, and see... myself.  
But I'm asleep.  
I can see myself, unconscious.  
But I'm not moving.  
No one is moving.  
It's like time has frozen.  
I Hear the light voice of Igor in my ear.  
"Welcome, trickster, to Somnum, the realm of sleep. You have now found your way to enter this realm."  
"Wait, this isn't the Metaverse?"  
"No. The Metaverse was destroyed, so we have created this new realm. That of dreams and sleep."  
"So why did you call me?"  
"A new persona user has entered this realm without our guidance... I fear they may have intents of malice. My wish for you is to find who it is and to use your personal judgemet to determine whether they are just in their actions."  
"You can use your mask whenever you need to fall asleep and enter Somnum." Lavenza adds in.  
"Goodbye for now, trickster. I bid you good luck..."  
*---*---*Take Your Time*---*---*  
I awoke in the train, no time having passed.  
This time, I did fall asleep.  
And I awoke to an automated voice on the train.  
"This is Yongen-Jaya, we have arrived in Yongen-Jaya."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we are, at the end of chapter 2! I honestly didn't expect to see so much on my first fic, and the support I got from all of you was incredible, so, I immidiately began writing a second chapter.  
> Crap, did I rip off Inception on accident?  
> I think I ripped off Inception on accident.  
> Oh well.


	3. Home

(Ren)  
Honestly, stepping out of the train into Yongen again was one of the best and most relieving things I’ve ever done. I looked up, seeing all of the clotheslines, the strange smell of fish I could never quite locate, the shop where I bought my TV and game system, the batting cages, and in the distance, Sojiro’s house.  
It was home.  
At least, the only place on Earth that felt like home to me.  
“Great to be home, isn’t it Ren?”  
“Yeah. I missed this place.”  
“Should we go to Leblanc? Everyone’s probably there already.”  
I gaze out at everything.  
Taking it all back in.  
Nostalgia time’s over.  
“Yeah, let’s head out.”  
I can see Leblanc off around the corner, the sign still portraying that, yes, they still serve coffee and curry.  
“Some things never change.”  
I hear the same little bell on the side of the door as it cracks open.  
I notice Sayuri still hanging on the door.  
I also notice that it’s quiet.  
Dead quiet.  
Yet, I can sense at least one presence.  
“Ok guys, I know all the sneaking tactics you do. Come on out.”  
I hear a clattering.  
I might’ve lost my third eye when the metaverse collapsed, but I can still hear basic movements. I run over to the kitchen.  
“Uhh, squeak squeak?”  
Futaba’s kneeling down on the ground in a bad attempt at sneaking.  
“Nice try. Where are the othe-”  
“SURPRIIIIIISE!”  
I actually jumped in surprise at that. Everyone’s gathered behind me, cheering and clapping.  
“Futaba, you did great!” Ryuji says, patting her on the back.  
Futaba couches and holds out her hands.  
Each of the members slowly takes a dollar out of their pockets and hands it to her.  
“Yes Ryuji, yes I did.”  
We hear a voice from the bathroom.  
“Guys? Can I come out now?”  
“Yeah, I think we’ve thoroughly shocked him.”  
The bathroom door swings open, as the man I view as my father walks out of his bathroom.  
Futaba claps in the most sarcastic way hands can clap.  
“Tadaaaaa.”  
“An entrance worthy of a fashion diva.”  
“Yeah, well, if you’re expecting me to strut down the walkway in my apron and good shirt, you can forget it.”  
Everyone except Sojiro bursts out in laughter.  
“No, I was being serious.”  
“Suure.”  
Haru decides to change the subject.  
“So, how has it been going with you and Sumire?”  
“Pretty good. I decided to wait to propose until after the election, whether or not I win.”  
“You mean 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 you win,” Sumi says, hugging my arm.  
“Well, I know I’ll vote for you,” Ryuji says, putting his arm around my neck.  
“Wait, you were considering not voting for me? What a terrible friend,” I said sarcastically.  
“I dunno... “ Ann says, “That Itsuki Tanaka kid looks pretty good.”  
I pretend to faint, though it’s obvious I’m not.  
“Aww, does widdle Joker need a nap?”  
I get up and pick up Morgana.  
“You seem to forget that you’re a cat.”  
“Nooo. Spare meeeeee,”  
Haru scoops him up from my arms.  
“Now now… Mona-chan is a cat, so you shouldn’t tease him like that.”  
“I’m technically not a caaat!”  
“I mean, you kind of are,” Ryuji says as he  
Everyone laughs again as Morgana tries to scratch out Ryuji’s eyes, or as he calls it, “WITNESS THE GREAT POWER OF MY CLAWS YOU PINK APE!”  
“I still have no clue what that cat’s saying…” Sojiro mutters.  
I sit down on the barstool, Sojiro pouring me some coffee.  
"Glad to have you back, kid."  
"Glad to be back."  
This is what I missed.  
Home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, two chapters in one day.  
> I'm incredibly burnt out.  
> As per usual, tell me everything I may have done wrong, send me ideas, or just any criticisms you may or may not have.  
> Thanks!  
> Also, for some reason, there was a glitch that showed a redo of my first note from the first chapter, so just ignore it if it's there.  
> 


	4. Ghost

(Sumire)  
Ren has always been there for me.  
When I was losing my confidence in gymnastics, when he found out I lost my sister.  
And…  
When I found out I’d been living a lie.  
He was so supportive.  
And it was great.  
When my gymnastic career skyrocketed, it was great.  
Somewhere in my heart, I wanted Ren to be there at gymnastics all the time. It was kind of selfish, but I didn’t really care.  
He was still there as much as he could be, but he started to come less and less often, as he started to climb in the political world.  
Without him there, I started to deteriorate a bit again in my fields.  
Yet, I never told him about it.  
I didn’t want to infringe on him doing what he wanted to do, which he was succeeding in.  
Ren was climbing the political ladder faster than anyone before him.  
Maybe it was because he learned about everything he needed to from Toranosuke-san.  
Maybe it was because he was just an all-around likeable person.  
Maybe…  
Maybe it was because it was my turn to support him.  
And… I’m happy about that!  
I mean, I should be.  
But for some reason, I just feel jealous of all the people he has meetings with.  
So, this reunion was an absolute blessing.  
I get to be with Ren more, and I get to be with everyone else!  
It’s wonderful.  
I get snapped out of my thoughts when Sakura-san walks into the room.  
“News is on. You need to see this.”  
He picks up the remote and presses play.  
“In other news, Itsuki Tanaka, runner for Prime Minister of Japan, has recently held a press conference where he confessed that he was rigging the votes for himself to win. Could this be the return of the Phantom thieves of hearts? Stay tuned for a full analys-”  
Sakura-san pauses.  
Everyone in the room stays still.  
“Who knows? Could just be a coincidence. People confess to crimes all the time.”  
“Yeah. Every time someone turns themselves in, someone assumes it’s us doing it,” Futaba adds.  
At that, I notice Ren looks… Disturbed.  
And, that’s not something I’ll allow.  
I walk over and sit next to him.  
“Hey, you ok?”  
He looks at me.  
“Yeah. I’m fine. Just a slight bit concerned about him supposedly having had a change of heart.”  
“It was probably just a coincidence.”  
“Yeah, you’re right. Thanks.”  
“Renren, you don’t need to worry about that! Come on, let’s play tycoon!”  
“Ten years later and I still have the dumbest nickname.”  
Ren gets up and goes over to the table as he gets dealt in.  
“And you’ll be keeping that nickname till the day you die!”  
Sakura-san leans over and pours me some coffee.  
“You, madam, are one incredibly lucky gal.”  
“I know. I get reminded every day.”

*---*---*Take Your Time*---*---*

(???)  
I am just in my actions.  
I will change the hearts of all of the scum in society.  
And I will be a hero.  
I’ve already acquired a basic following of people.  
And by following, I mean people who speculate who I am.  
They call me: “The Ghost of Tokyo.”  
And I actually like it.  
Now, I enter another dream world to change the perception of another scummy bastard.  
I've learned how.  
It's rather simple.  
But I will prevail.  
For I am justice in these dark times.  
This realm still has shadows.  
So I shall use this power bestowed upon me to save those who are weak.  
I am just in my actions.  
A shadow approaches me.  
So I call upon one of my many personas.  
"KELPIE!"  
No.  
Too weak.  
"SHIKI-OUJI!"  
I completely annihilate it with a single attack.  
I have been given the power of the wild card.  
And I shall use it to the fullest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, spookyyy.  
> Once again, give me criticisms, ideas, or just general approval.  
> I love hearing from you all, so even if you have nothing to say, ask me questions about what I have planned!  
> I probably won't spoil it, but hey, always nice to hint at things.  
> Also, sorry I didn't post for a few days, just trying to make the chapters longer, so from now on, I'll be updating less, but writing more.


	5. Night

(Ren)  
“Bam! Revolution!”  
“No way man! You have ALL THE TWOS?!?”  
“Read em’ and weep, runner boy!”  
The games have mostly wrapped up, and it’s getting darker.  
“Looks like it’s time to wrap up for the night.”  
“No way man! We were just getting started!”  
I put Ryuji in a headlock and muss up his hair.  
“Aww, does the wilde kid not wanna go out in the daark?”  
“Shut up man! I’m just tryin’ to say how much I miss you guys! Sure me and Makoto are married and all, but almost all of the rest of you are out of town! Ann and Shiho live in America, Ren and Sumire almost across the country. I just wish we could hang out more, y’know?”  
“I wish we could hang out more too, but we’ve all moved on. We’re still all great friends, don’t get me wrong, but we have different lives than we did a decade ago. I know it’s rough, but we all need to grow up eventually.”  
“I… I know. Thanks for that man.”  
“Anytime. I’d be a pretty bad leader if I wasn’t supportive of my suboordina- I mean teammates.”  
And everyone laughs.  
I love these moments that bring us closer together.  
As a family.  
Maybe not by blood, but sure as hell by everything else.  
“Alright Ryuji, time to go.”  
“Noooooooo!”  
The obvious difference in strength ends with Ryuji getting pulled out of the café.  
“WE’LL BE BACK TOMORROW! AAAAAAAA!”  
His yells and promises of returning echo out through the night as he’s dragged away by his wife.  
“Well that could’ve come out of a horror movie.”  
“I can see the trailer now: Attack of the killer wife! He was never safe…”  
“It’s honestly comical at points.”  
Futaba gets up and stretches.  
“Well, I gotta go. Time to get back to work.”  
Sojiro explains.  
“She’s practically a vampire now.”  
“How would that be?”  
Sojiro pulls up a flashlight and flicks it on.  
“HISSSSSSSSSSS”  
Futaba rushes out to the street back to Sojiro’s house.  
“I should probably get back home to make sure she doesn't go on a rant online about how I’m a demon of light come from hell to destroy us all again.”  
“Wait, she’s done that before?”  
“Multiple times.”  
“I don’t follow her social media, but you’re making me want to.”  
“Oh yeah, you might want to check out upstairs.”  
I walk upstairs to the attic.  
And, everything’s still there.  
I wasn’t able to take everything that all of my friends gave me over the year I was here.  
But, Sojiro kept all of them.  
And he put them all up there on the shelves.  
All for me.  
“I… I don’t know what to say.”  
I look closer. I can see everything.  
The duck boat from Iwai.  
The sculpture from Yusuke.  
The ramen bowl from Ryuji.  
And everything else. I see everything. To others, these might look like normal mementoes, but for me, they were all they were all memories.  
Great memories of all my greatest friends.  
I was alone at the start of the year, but after meeting everyone, I felt like I had a whole new life.  
I was so grateful for everything I had gained over the year I was there.  
And I met the love of my life.  
So, to say the least, it sucked to leave.  
But I’m back.  
At least for a little while.  
“I… I don’t know what to say.”  
“Pretty sure a “Thank you,” has always worked pretty well.”  
“Thanks. So much.”  
“Any time, kid. Any time. I’ll leave you two to do… Whatever you need to do.”  
“And what’s that supposed to mean?”  
“I’ll leave you to determine that. Night, Kid.”  
“Night, Sojiro.”  
We get ready and go to sleep.  
“Night.”  
“Night.”  
“Niiiiiigh-”  
“Not now, Morgana.”  
“Awwww.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, not as long as it should be.  
> I'm working on it! I just thought we needed a single chapter of fluff!  
> Also, I needed them to go to sleep so they could wake up for the next chapter.  
> As per usual, ideas, criticisms, or anything in general is much appreciated!  
> See you next chapter!


	6. Masks

(???)

No…

I screwed up.

And now, a man is dead.

When you kill someone’s perception of themselves in this dream realm, their brain perceives themselves as dead, and shuts off.

So, if you accidentally kill someone's perception of themselves, they’re dead.

Gone.

No!

I’m supposed to be justice.

I failed.

I failed!

So, I need to lay low.

At least for a while.

I am justice.

But… What happens if justice fails?

(Sumire)

I wake up before Ren does.

However, unlike usual, I get up instead of waking him up.

I don’t really know why I choose to.

Just this one day.

When I was getting dressed, I saw something strange poking out of his bag.

His… mask?

I put it away for now.

I’ll ask him about it later.

For now, I walk downstairs.

“Hey.”

Sakura-san’s sitting at the counter, cooking us curry.

“Morning. Sleep well?”

“Fairly. Curry smells god as always.”

Morgana hops up onto the counter.

“I’m always so jealous I can’t have any.”

“You can, just the last time you did, you ended up tracking it all over the store.”

Ren walks down with the most mussed up hair I’ve seen on a person.

“Pfff, looking cool Joker.”

“Zip it kitty.”

The news turns on in the background.

“In other news, Hiroto Tanaka, previously suspected yet never convicted of drug related crimes, as well as gang involvement, was found dead in his sleep, a strange black substance leaking out of his eyes, similar to that seen on the mental shutdown victims of ten years ago. Could the mental shutdowns be making a return? Covering this at the scene is our reporte-”

Sojiro shuts off the TV.

Ren gets up, goes upstairs, and comes back fully dressed and holding the replica of his mask in his hand.

“Call everyone here.”

*---*---*Take Your Time*---*---*

Futaba arrives first, shortly followed by Makoto and Ryuji, Yusuke, Ann, and finally Haru.

“Alright everyone. There’s a reason I called you all here.”

“I presume it has to do with the dead man in his sleep with the signs of a mental shutdown?”

“That’s our radically minded strategist,” Ann adds.

“Partially. There’s one other reason I called you all here.”

Ren holds up the mask.

“What?!? You got a replica of your mask made?!? What about the rest of- OW!” Ryuji exclaims as he’s whacked on the back of the neck by Ann.

“No, you idiot! Let him explain first!”

“I was contacted again by Igor. He told me about a new realm called Somnum, and about how there was an intruder there. I entered there when I put on my mask, so 

maybe it has something to do with that.”

“Somnum… that means sleep in Latin, right?”

“Yeah. Supposedly, it’s the realm of sleep.”

“So… How do we enter someone’s mind in this “Realm of sleep?””

“He… Wasn’t very clear on that.”

“Well, how can we ask him?”

Everyone looks at the mask.

“Maybe put it back on?”

“Worth a shot.”

(Ren)

I sit down at the bar, put the mask on, and immediately fall asleep.

*---*---*Take Your Time*---*---*

When I open my eyes again, I’m back in the velvet room.

“Ahh, you’ve finally found out how to enter the room by your own accord. I was getting tired waiting.”

I sit up and walk over to the bars of my cell.

They’re still open, but I stay at the threshold on my side anyways.

Sort of as a sign of respect.

“I was wondering if you could explain how to enter someone’s mind with the masks.”

Igor makes a motion with his hands.

“Well, look around. Whose mind are we in now?”

I realize then.

“If when I put my mask on, I entered my mind, then that means that I put the mask onto someone to enter their mind. Is that correct?”

“Spot-on, trickster.”

Lavenza walks over, holding a bag.

“If you are prepared to return, take these.”

“What are they?”

“Masks for your friends, each re-designed to the exact way they were.”

“Thanks.”

I pick up the back and take my mask off my face to wake up.

*---*---*Take Your Time*---*---*

When I open my eyes, I’m back in the real world.

“So? What happened?”

I get up and explain to everyone that you need to put your mask on someone to make them fall asleep and enter their mind.

"But there's only one mask..."

I look over into the corner of the room to see the bag with all the other masks in it.

I pass out everyone their masks.

"Showtime."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something going on with Mr. Justice...  
> I'm running out of things to write in these end notes.  
> Also, I tried double spacing it, so tell me how that turned out!  
> Leave your criticisms, ideas, or support in the comments below!


	7. Shadow

(Ren)

“So, how are we going to deal with the mental shutdowns? We have no clue who might be doing it.”

Ann has a fair point.

“Well, we need to find everyone who’s ever used the metaverse, as they’re all suspects.”

“But how are the metaverse and Somnus connected?”

“True. Still, just in case, we should make sure they don’t have anything to do with it.”

“Ok then. Why don’t Makoto and Ryuji go check on Maruki.”

Ryuji gives me the thumbs up.

“Officer Makoto and Runner boy Ryuji are on it!”

“That is not your title.”

“Oh, you know it is.”

The cafe’s door’s bell jingles are overrun by the bickering of titles.

“Alright then. While they’re doing that, let’s do some basic investigation. Let’s split up to cover more ground. Do a group call every five minutes in case we get into trouble.”

Everyone nods and filters out of Leblanc.

I head to Shibuya Station and start to search.

After twenty-five group calls and finding out Maruki is clean, we start to get discouraged.

But then I think.

If I was the culprit, I’d be hiding in Somnum.

A place where the police can’t get to me.

So, I’d have to have a real body somewhere.

I get on a group call with everyone.

“Guys. I just had an idea. The criminal might be hiding in Somnum. Be on the lookout for anyone sleeping. In the streets maybe.”

Everyone approves of the idea and we all hang up.

I see a few people sleeping.

I put the mask on them.

But I see nothing in any of them.

Until the final person I place my mask on.

I enter his dream.

And once again, there’s nothing.

But this time, I see a silhouette.

A blue dress.

Lavenza calls me over.

When I arrive, she starts to walk.

I follow.

“You’re looking in the wrong place, trickster. You need to think differently.”

“Then, how should I look?”

“If he’s not in the real world, how would you find him?”

“By… going into Somnum.”

“Now, if he’s in Somnum, and you can’t find him in the real world, think differently. Instead of why he isn’t in the real world, think of how he isn't in the real world.”

I get left thinking while Lavenza leaves.

And I return to the real world.

That’s where it hits me.

I can leave the Somnum because I’m a human.

But shadows can’t leave.

They’re stuck there.

So, could it be a shadow doing it?

Shadows are sentient beings, so they could theoretically get a persona.

Or could it be something else?

*---*---*Take Your Time*---*---*

(???)

I hide just in time.

He’s here.

Hiding in the minds of the sleeping homeless seemed like a good idea to me, but maybe not so much.

I knew he might be coming, since I accidentally killed that guy.

But it wasn’t my fault.

I just accidentally attacked his version of himself.

So, he died in his dreams.

But now I have him on my tail.

So, I need to change my tactics.

*---*---*Take Your Time*---*---*

(Ren)

I return to the real world and relay my ideas to the group.

“A shadow?!?”

“Think about it! Shadows are living creatures too. If they somehow gain individuality and a reason to rebel, they can gain their own persona.”

“So, a shadow might be the one doing it.”

“It’s a possibility.”

“Why don’t we all meet back up at Leblanc to discuss our findings.”

I start to make the trek back to Leblanc.

Along the way, I meet up with Ryuji and Haru.

When we get back, Leblanc’s door is knocked down.

And Sojiro is unconscious inside.

All the money in the register is gone.

We’ve been attacked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For any of those who say a shadow can't have a persona, I ask you to look towards Teddie from Persona 4, and Metis from Persona 3 the Answer.  
> I feel like asking for you guys to gice me any advice, ideas or criticisms is getting repetitive. Should I ask in a different way?  
> See what I did there?  
> Also, I like the double spacing, so Imma stick with it.


	8. Infiltration

(Ren)  


Everything feels like a blur.  


I remember calling the police.

Or did Haru?

Me and Ryuji rushed Sojiro over to Takemi’s clinic.

And I sit down.

And I let it all settle in.

I feel…

Powerless.

And scared.

It could be argued that I’m one of the strongest people in Tokyo.

But… There’s nothing I can do.

Futaba bursts in, tears welling in her eyes.

And we get the news from Takemi.

“I’m not going to sugarcoat it for you. He’s got a concussion from being hit on the back of the head. But, it’s not going to affect him until he wakes up.”

Futaba looks scared to ask when that’ll be.

Haru does it for her.

“How long will that be?”

“I don’t know. At the minimum, a week. Maximum… Never.”

Futaba’s already crying.

I feel like I’m ready to.

After the police come, they determine that it was just a spur of the moment robbery.

Nothing else.

It feels so strange.

I’m scared to even enter Leblanc.

I’m just powerless.

And that might be the scariest thing of all.

(???)

This world is filled with monsters.

Hate, pain, and sadness.

I want to rid the world of all of them.

But I know I can’t do it alone.

Yet, some part of me tells me that I want to do it alone.

I need to.

I owe it.

To them.

I enter the dreams of the man I found sleeping outside Leblanc.

And I see what he saw.

One woman.

Running out.

She appears stronger than most humans, so it’s no surprise she knocked out the cafe manager.

She should be easy to find.

Easy to enter the dreams of.

Easy to ki-

No.

I don’t kill.

I’ll change her perception and make her confess her crimes.

Then, they might be at peace.

I’ll wait till nightfall.

And then I’ll enter.

(Ren)

I start to ask around after I’ve gathered my bearings.

Sumi and Haru went back to Sojiro’s house with Futaba to keep her company.

I walk around the Yongen backstreets to see if anyone saw anything.

Finally I come across an old man sitting on a bench.

“Excuse me sir, a cafe was robbed around this area a bit ago. Can you tell me if you saw anything?”

“Woman… Large… Burly…”

A lead? Is this it?

“Can you tell me anything else about her?”

“She was carrying a bag… Money…”

“Thank you so much.”

I rush back to Sojiro’s house.

“Guys! We have a lead!”

After explaining everything to them, we rush around the city trying to find her, or people who might know her.

But, one group of phantom thieves trying to find a single person in the massive city is turning out to be less efficient than you’d think.

After an hour, we go back to Sojiro’s house, having found nothing.

But what we find is so much more useful.

“Took you long enough,” Futaba says, standing at the entrance to her room.

“Really? Did you find something?”

“More than just something. I found exactly what we needed to find.”

She motions us over.

“Looking through the cameras I have installed, I saw this person.”

The woman that was described to me is shown running out of the shop with the massive bag.

“Through seeing what she looks like, I can track her identity.”

Though normally we’d protest against this, considering how it’s majorly illegal, we don’t care anymore.

“Boom. Sara Suzuke. Wanted for multiple charges of robbery, assault and now one case of pissing off the phantom thieves. Known hiding places are a warehouse in the backstreets of Shinjuku, an abandoned apartment complex in Shibuya, and a back alley bar in Yongen Jaya.”

“Alright. Me and Sumire will go check out the apartment. Haru, you and Morgana go to the warehouse, while Ryuji, Makoto and Yusuke go to the Back alley bar.”

Everyone nods and we split up.

The building’s mostly dark.

But we manage to make our way around.

Until we reach the tenth floor.

She’s there.

“Alright. No matter what, we need to get our masks on her.”

I rush into the room and throw my mask on.

As I get sucked into her mind, I can see Sumi put her mask on Suzuke.

I get thrown into a hedge maze.

But… Sumi’s not there.

She must’ve gotten thrown into a different area.

For now, I start to navigate the maze.

Based on my guess, I try to get to the center.

Wait a sec… I don’t need to navigate.

Think outside the box.

“Raoul! Brave Blade!”

Raoul appears in blue light and slashes up the hedges.

And I see it.

A black costume.

As soon as he’s there, he’s gone.

I knew it.

It’s gotta be the guy-

or the shadow,

who caused the mental shutdowns.

I chase after him.

“Get back here!”

He rounds the corner, but he disappears.

I slash up the hedges, but there’s nothing.

He’s gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Raoul doesn't have brave blade at the start, but I sacrificed a few personas to give it to him.  
> Also, I'm bursting out of my chair to reveal the twist.  
> BUT I KNOW IT'S TOO SOON SO I'M SO SAD AND I JUST WANT TO TELL YOU IT AAAAAA  
> Also the normal stuff.  
> Criticisms.  
> Ideas.  
> Other stuff.  
> etc.


	9. Quietus

(Ren)

After a bit of trial and error, we figure out how to alter their perspective.

“Have you ever considered what you’re doing is wrong?”

The shadow speaks.

“I have… Every day…”

“Then why do you do it?”

“I needed to get by. I don’t want to rob people… I don’t want to… I- I…”

“Think about it.”

We walk away, hoping it’s a job well done, taking off our masks and returning to the real world.

I take my phone and call everyone.

“Hey, we did it.”

“Really? You got her?”

“Yeah. Let’s meet up back at Sojiro’s house.”

(???)

They can’t see me.

Not yet.

I can’t face them.

I can’t face… him.

I take off my mask and I can see them.

My eyes.

Glowing yellow.

They weren’t always this way.

I used to be normal.

Used to have dreams.

Aspirations.

Of revenge…

No!

I will not succumb to the horror that is my past life.

I was taught a new way.

And I will follow it to the end.

I speak just to hear my voice.

“I… Am… Justice…”

(Sumire)

Everyone back at home is celebrating.

And for once, we feel happy about everything.

And then we get the call from Takemi-san.

“Ms. Sakura? Your father is awake.”

We all get up and rush over to the medical clinic.

Futaba practically bursts open the door.

“Dad!”

“Woah… Easy there.”

Futaba gives Sakura-san the biggest hug I’ve seen in my life.

And… it feels heartwarming.

“How’re you holding up kid?”

Ren walks over.

“Infinitely better.”

“Yeah so am I.”

At this moment, you couldn't convince me that they were anything different than father and son.

And it all feels so serene.

Like everything is in peace.

Like everything is going to be ok.

But it's not.

Sakura-san keels over clutching his chest.

The happy moment doesn't last.

Takemi-san bursts in and starts to do everything she can.

“OUT! QUICKLY!”

We all file out.

Yusuke and Ren have to drag Futaba out.

She almost loses a nail holding onto the door knob.

She has to be held down yelling and screaming.

But I don’t think anyone can hear her.

Everything’s fallen silent.

I can hear scuffling in the exam room.

Ten minutes later, Takemi-san comes out.

When she opens the door, I can hear the soft beping of the flatline.

“I’m sorry… There was nothing I could do…”

And time stands still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this chapter's shorter than most of the other ones, but I feel like it didn't need to be any longer to show everything being so happy, but turning to sadness.  
> Now, I'm going to cry myself to sleep at the sadness I just wrote.


	10. Return

(Ren)

The funeral is held one week later.

We’re all devastated.

Futaba doesn’t even notice the dozens of people from Yongen gather around.

Everything is blurry.

I can barely see or breathe.

And that’s how it’s been for a week.

I’ve lost my father.

He may not have been blood.

But he was family.

And that’s all that matters.

I kneel next to him and drop flowers.

Sakura flowers.

And he’s lowered into the ground.

And that seals it.

He’s gone.

And there’s nothing I can do.

It’s the same powerless feeling again.

The will reading won’t be for a month.

But I couldn’t care less.

I don’t want any of his items.

All anyone wants is Sojiro back.

(???)

I want to tell them.

I want to tell him.

How much they helped me.

How much he helped me.

I can still feel the fear in my head.

And I want to give in.

My body wants to give in.

I won’t.

I’ve gained the strongest of wills.

The will of justice.

But I’ll sometimes still laugh.

Laugh at how insane my life’s been.

And everything.

Everything that happened to me.

And I can still feel my past self.

Clawing at the back of my brain.

And Sometimes…

Sometimes I want to let him through.

And that…

That’s the scariest thing of all.

(Ren)

I return home.

To my house far away from Tokyo.

Just me and Sumi again.

I feel like I’ve failed.

I can see something on the TV in my home.

Something about another change of perspective.

The “Ghost of Tokyo” is at it again.

This time it’s another crooked politician.

Or maybe another three.

I finally make it.

To present my speech.

The final speech for my election.

But when I arrive, my knees are weak.

And I can barely stand up on the podium to the stage.

But my mind wanders back to the TV.

Another crooked politician.

Or maybe another three.

Why would he target politicians?

First Tanaka, my rival candidate for prime minister.

Then three others.

All crooked.

All politicians.

Could it just be a sense of justice?

Or… Could it be a personal vendetta against politicians?

Oh my god…

“Amamiya-san? We’re waiting,”

“Sorry. I have to go.”

“Sir? Sir? SIR?!”

I run out of the meeting house and into my limo.

“Pick up Sumire on the way out.”

“Got that, Renren.”

Ryuji turns around.

“How did you-”

“We might have hijacked your limo. Check behind the curtain.”

I walk through.

And everybody’s there.

“Surprise!”

“Alright then. Let’s go, Phantom Thieves!”

We book it straight down the highway.

“Next stop, Tokyo!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who could it be?  
> All will be revealed next chapter!  
> Well, not all.  
> Still got a few twists and turns planned.


	11. Unveil

(Ren)

We arrive back in Tokyo soon after.

“Alright then. I’ve been noticing a pattern. They’ve been targeting corrupt politicians, so I feel that if we do it too, we might catch them in the act.”

“Really then? How are we going to figure it out?”

“Maybe… Maybe I make it look like I’m corrupt?”

“Then, how would we make it seem like it happens?”

“Already on it.”

Futaba sits up and cracks her knuckles, opens her laptop, and begins.

Within the hour, the internet is ablaze with rumors of my corruption.

“Why don’t you tell us who it is, leader?”

“Heh, all will be revealed.”

Ryuji leans his head back.

“Damn showmanship…”

I put on my mask and wake up in the velvet room.

(???)

No…

Not him…

If I even know him, he can’t be corrupt.

He can’t be!

Even if so, I need to enter his mind.

Just to make sure.

I need to be sure.

Even there there’s no way.

I just need to be a hundred percent sure.

(Ren)

I sit there.

Waiting.

If my theory is correct, he’ll come for me.

I just hope I’m right.

(???)

This can’t be right.

After entering his mind I see no distortion.

All I see is a prison.

A long hall.

With a light at the end.

What’s going on?

(Ren)

We have the bait set.

I can sense him here.

Soon, the final confrontation shall begin.

For the truth.

After all, all that started this was a simple task from Igor.

“Find the intruder.”

Soon, we’ll have all the answers.

(???)

I arrive in the center room.

Sitting at a desk nearby is him.

Joker.

Leader of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts.

(Ren)

I swirl around in my chair.

“As you might’ve guessed right now, I have nothing corrupt about me.”

“How did you- wha- You bastard!”

“Aww, is that how you greet an old friend?”

(???)

I can see him crack that stupid smile.

“How did you know?!?”

“Quite simple. I thought, “If I were the killer, What mistake would I make?” and then I noticed a pattern. We might not notice it, but we all follow a pattern. In everything we do.”

“How would you know that?!?”

“I majored in politics in college, but I also minored in psychology. The pattern you left were Politicians. Then I thought… Why? Quite simple. A personal vendetta. But who would have a vendetta against  
politicians?”

“And why do you think, smartass?”

“That’s where you come in.”

(Ren)

I have him trapped.

He’s done.

Time to unveil the hype.

“Go ahead, “Ace Detective””

“Aww, I missed you too, Goro Akechi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BWWOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
> Pretty sure PersonaRider97 predicted this on the first chapter.  
> So... sweet!  
> This isn't the final twist tho.


	12. Lightning

(Sumire)

I can see Ren tossing and turning in his sleep.

His mouth has turned into a grin.

“That’s the signal! Get into his mind!”

We all throw our masks onto him and vanish into his dreams.

And we see him.

“Aww, I missed you too, Goro Akechi.”

Goro...

Akechi?

No…

No… He’s supposed to be dead…

(Ren)

Ryuji flips out.

“YOU MOTHERF-”

Makoto jabs him on the back.

“Ryuji!”

“Dammit!”

Akechi walks closer.

“I can see we’re still not on the best of terms.”

“You actually think we’d greet you with open arms?!? Eff that!”

“You can calm down.”

“We mourned for you!”

“I can-”

“We were sad for-”

“I CAN EXPLAIN!”

Ryuji settles down.

“Fine then. Explain. Now.”

“It’s a fairly long story, so bear with me.”

(Akechi)

“I would estimate that it began about a year after I died. I woke up, but it felt like I was dreaming. I was in Somnum, as you call it. I was in someone’s dream. I left and then spent almost a decade here with no idea of anything. I was stranded.”

“Then how did you survive?”

“What do you mean?”

“Y’know, no food or water?”

“Can you feel hunger in a dream?”

“I-Wait… Can you? I don’t… Whatever! How did you not go insane?!”

“Time passes differently here. Anyways, after a while, I figured out how to enter people’s minds, as a shadow. Before you ask, It’s less possible to explain. Also, at this time, I was still unaware of the fact that I was and still am, indeed, a shadow. I found myself in the mind of Itsuki Tanaka. I was about to be killed by shadows when I narrowly escaped. I was met by a mysterious figure, who gave me the power of the wild card.”

“Wait, you’re a wild card user?!?”

“I know it sounds weird, but trust me.”

“What happened to the “mysterious figure?””

“I don’t know. My memory is fuzzy and I never saw them again.”

“Highly convenient that your memory was fuzzy.”

“Once again, do you remember everything that happens in a dream?”

“.....No.”

“Then back off. Afterwards, I figured out how to change their perspective. I did so for a few weeks, until, as you can all see, Joker saw a pattern.”

“Why do you always call me Joker?”

“As a sign of respect. I feel like you’ve earned to be called Joker.”

“Is it a sign of respect? Or is it the opposite?”

I never considered that…

No…

No, it’s respect.

It has to be, right?

(Ren)

Igor and Lavenza walk into the room.

Less walk, more appear out of our peripheral vision.

“Bravo, trickster. You have found the one who I had asked of you. Congratulations. But, the real question remains: Is he just?”

I look over at Akechi.

But my train of thought gets cut off

“That’s her!”

“What?”

“That’s her! The mysterious figure?”

All of us, including Igor, stare down at Lavenza.

"𝗜𝘁 𝘀𝗲𝗲𝗺𝘀 𝗺𝘆 𝗽𝗼𝘀𝗶𝘁𝗶𝗼𝗻 𝗶𝘀 𝗰𝗼𝗺𝗽𝗿𝗼𝗺𝗶𝘀𝗲𝗱. 𝗩𝗲𝗿𝘆 𝘄𝗲𝗹𝗹."

Lavenza begins to emit red lightning.

The same red lightning that came out of the archive at the beginning.

“It was you! You were behind this!”

”𝗜𝗻𝗱𝗲𝗲𝗱, 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗳𝗼𝗼𝗹. 𝗜 𝘄𝗶𝘀𝗵𝗲𝗱 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝘃𝗲𝗻𝗴𝗲𝗮𝗻𝗰𝗲 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗼𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝗳𝗮𝗹𝗹𝗲𝗻 𝗴𝗼𝗱𝘀, 𝗬𝗮𝗹𝗱𝗮𝗯𝗮𝗼𝘁𝗵 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗡𝗶𝘅, 𝘆𝗲𝘁 𝗻𝗼𝘄 𝗜 𝘀𝗵𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝗵𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝘃𝗲𝗻𝗴𝗲𝗮𝗻𝗰𝗲.”

“You’re not Lavenza at all… Who are you?”

“𝗜 𝗮𝗺 𝗛𝗲𝗹. 𝗜 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗯𝗼𝗿𝗻 𝗮𝘀 𝗮 𝘀𝗵𝗮𝗱𝗼𝘄, 𝘆𝗲𝘁 𝗜 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗹𝗶𝘇𝗲𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗱𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗺𝘀 𝗜 𝗹𝗶𝘃𝗲𝗱 𝗶𝗻 𝘄𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗼𝘀𝗲 𝗼𝗳 𝗮 𝗳𝗼𝗼𝗹. 𝗧𝗵𝗼𝘂𝗴𝗵 𝗺𝗮𝗻𝘆 𝘀𝗵𝗮𝗱𝗼𝘄𝘀 𝗵𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝗺𝗮𝗻𝗶𝗳𝗲𝘀𝘁𝗲𝗱 𝗮 𝗽𝗲𝗿𝘀𝗼𝗻𝗮 𝗼𝗳 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗶𝗿 𝗼𝘄𝗻, 𝗜 𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗻𝗴𝗲𝗱. 𝗜 𝗯𝗲𝗰𝗮𝗺𝗲 𝗺𝘆 𝗼𝘄𝗻 𝗽𝗲𝗿𝘀𝗼𝗻𝗮!”

Lavenza's body drops to the floor, and out of it comes a massive bat-like creature.

"𝗡𝗼𝘄, 𝗜 𝘀𝗵𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝗲𝗻𝗮𝗰𝘁 𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿𝘆𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗜 𝗵𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝗯𝗲𝗲𝗻 𝗽𝗹𝗮𝗻𝗻𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝘆𝗲𝗮𝗿𝘀. 𝗣𝗿𝗲𝗽𝗮𝗿𝗲 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗱𝗲𝗺𝗶-”

“Yeah, we’ve done this a few times already. Can you stop the monologue?”

“...𝗩𝗲𝗿𝘆 𝘄𝗲𝗹𝗹.”

She vanishes.

“Where'd she go?!?

But we don’t get a chance to find out.

Because dozens of shadows crawl out of the velvet room cells.

“All… hail… lady… Hel!”

“Alright guys, let’s go. Raou-AAAH!”

The same red lightning flashes throughout my mask.

“What?”

I can’t summon Raoul.

What’s going on?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so when I was planning this, I thought I needed a massive twist.  
> So, I thought: "Igor being evil was already done, but what about Lavenza?"  
> So, shaboom. Lavenza was turned evil.  
> At least, she was possessed.  
> Whatever, it was still a good twist.


	13. Telos

(Ren)

What’s wrong?

Why can’t I summon him?

“Rao-AARGH!”

I try again.

But it fails.

I…

I’m powerless.

Again.

Why?!?

DAMMIT!

Sumi rushes over to me.

“Ren! Are you ok?”

“Yeah… I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not. Get out of here. We don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Sumi, so, wai-”

I get cut off by her taking off my mask.

I wake up.

Everyone else is asleep.

I need to get back in there. I still have my knife and gun.

I can still-

My train of thought gets cut off by my face getting shocked.

I can’t re-enter.

And now, they’re stranded.

I walk outside of the car, still parked on the side of the road, but time has stopped.

Of course I’m still in Somnum, they’re still in my mind.

I’m just in a different area.

Or a different layer?

I don’t know.

What I do know is that I need to get back.

And fast.

I keep walking.

I walk for what feels like hours.

And throughout the entire walk, I can hear a buzzing in my ear.

I try to swat at my ear, but it doesn’t leave.

Until I reach a building.

It feels… Different than everywhere else here.

I walk inside.

I’m met with massive, empty white rooms.

But then I see him.

Igor.

“Ahh, it’s a delight to see you again, Trickster. Follow me.”

We walk up dozens of stairs.

But I never grow tired.

“Where are we going?”

“To meet the man who can solve all of your problems. My master.”

I end up in a massive room, where there’s a single chair, facing opposite me.

“Thank you Igor. Please, wait next to the door.”

Igor bows respectfully, and leaves.

“Hello, Trickster.”

“Who are you?”

“Straight to the point, I see. Ah, time is of the essence.”

He gets up out of his chair and turns around to face me.

I can see him better now.

He has a white suit and a black undershirt.

And on his face is a white butterfly shaped mask.

“I am Philemon, master of all things involving personas.”

“I’m-”

“Ren Amamiya, twenty-six years old, born September 15th, 20XX. I know all about you, yet asides from my name, you know nothing about me.”

“What is there that I should know?”

“Only that I wish to help you gain your persona back.”

“How would I do that?”

“The persona is one’s true self. You gained Arsené when you assured yourself that your past actions had not been wrong. You gained Santanael when your resolve to save the world had been boosted by the will of the masses. I wish you to ask yourself, how did you get Raoul?”

“I-”

And then I think about it.

One day, I just had him.

I didn’t gain him.

He was just there.

“I… didn’t.”

“Well, that means your true self must still be in there somewhere. I wish to ask you a final question. Has your first decision you made ever faltered?”

I can hear the buzzing in the back of my ear again.

“No.”

“Were you ever truly unjust?”

“No.”

“And are you going to stand down and be a passive observer?”

“No!”

But then I hear it.

The buzzing turns to words.

Faint at first.

“*I*---*thou*”

But then they grow louder.

“*I am*--art*”

Until I can hear them clearer than any noise I’ve heard in my life.

"𝗜 𝗔𝗠 𝗧𝗛𝗢𝗨... 𝗧𝗛𝗢𝗨 𝗔𝗥𝗧 𝗜!"

“I can hear you…”

My mask appears on my face in a flash of blue flame.

And I wake up back in Sumnum.

A massive pathway before me.

Stairs, leading up.

Red light emitting.

I run up the stairs as fast as possible, only to see my friends standing there, beaten and bruised.

Hel is standing over them.

“𝗡𝗼𝘄, 𝗳𝗮𝗰𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗱𝗲𝗺𝗶𝘀𝗲 𝗮𝘀 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗳𝗮𝗶𝗹 𝘁𝗼 𝗱𝗲𝗳𝗲𝗮𝘁 𝗺𝗲!”

She raises her hand.

And I rush up.

“Jo...ker?” I hear Sumi stamer out.

And that’s enough to get me started.

And I call out his name.

“𝘊𝘖𝘔𝘌! 𝘈𝘙𝘚É𝘕𝘌 𝘛𝘌𝘓𝘖𝘚!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I loved how the strongest persona in Persona 3 was Orpheus Telos, an upgraded version of the first persona.  
> So...  
> (Ctrl+c Ctrl+V)  
> Here we are at the penultimate chapter!  
> Next chapter is going to be the longest, so it might take a couple days.  
> I'm sure you can manage.


	14. Compleo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for the fight, I highly suggest listening to any of the boss music from persona games, as all of them are some of the greatest fight songs I've ever heard.  
> (Personal favorite is Battle for Everyones Souls from Persona 3, but any of them work.)

(Akechi)

I can see Joker tun up the stairs.

He has his mask back, so he obviously has his power back.

About time.

I can barely get up.

But I do.

“COME! ARSÉNE TELOS!”

Out of his mask bursts Arsene, but with a black coat, and red… whatever his body is made of, instead of black, and his wings are red as well, with some feathers a silvery grey. The chains around him are larger than ever.

Battle time.

I stand up.

Not letting him have all the fun.

“Let’s go, Ren.”

(Ren)

I cast one of my new spells.

“Sanitatem!”

A massive green wind soars by.

And everyone gets up.

“That’s better…”

“Thanks, Joker!”

“Alright, everyone, let’s go!”

“Got it!”

Everyone hurls their strongest attacks, but it’s barely working.

At this point, even with me there, Hel’s still winning.

But then I hear it.

A small jingle.

A butterfly goes by.

“Your conviction has pushed boundaries that you have never found before. Keep going farther… Embrace that which you fought a decade ago and you may gain the strength to beat the true evil that resides within the dreams of us all…”

What I fought?

The destruction of Yaldabaoth?

The true evil of Shido?

Or…

The Castle of Lust.

The Museum of Vanity.

The Bank of Gluttony.

The Pyramid of Wrath.

The Spaceport of Greed.

The Casino of Envy.

The Cruiser of Pride.

And the Depths of Sloth.

We’ve fought against them all.

But what if we embrace those sins?

What if we embrace the fact that we’ve all sinned?

I look at Akechi.

A murderer.

But… Somehow, he’s still one of us.

Still a hero.

In his own way.

And then I feel Arséne Telos.

His power.

My power.

Our power.

The power of the flaws and evils in us all.

Everyone has sins.

But that’s ok.

“SEVEN SINS!”

I shout the name of my attack.

And a massive burst of energy blasts out of us all.

We all start to dash around her.

“LUST!”

“VANITY!”

“GLUTTONY!”

“WRATH!”

“GREED!”

“ENVY!”

I raise my gun.

And in turn, Arséne Telos raises his.

“Pride.”

I pull the trigger.

Hel shatters in bursts of light.

And we’ve finally won.

𝘛𝘩𝘳𝘦𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘩𝘴 𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘳.

It should be fairly obvious that I lost the election.

I mean, I still got a few votes.

But, after running out in the middle of my conference, I kinda lost more than half my voters.

But whatever.

“Hi, welcome to Léblanc, what do you-oh, hey guys!”

“Sup Ren, how’re you holding up running Leblanc?”

I think about it.

“I’ve gained infinitely more respect for Sojiro after this.”

“Yeah, running a café’s probably one of the hardest things you could do in Yongen.”

Yusuke and Futaba walk in.

“Relax, I’m only here to check in on the Sayuri.”

“Aww, no coffee?”

“Inaaarrriiii Coffeeeeeee!”

“Fine. We’ll each take a cup.”

I pour them a cup of the special blend, a mix of Sojiro and my blends.

“Exquisite. Allow me to pay you.”

“No need, Yusuke, we all know you can’t afford it.”

“Oh, so you’re going to make me pay though?” Futaba beggs.

“I don’t know, maybe I will if you keep bugging me.”

I pour Futaba’s cup for her, sliding it over.

“Thanks Rennnnn.”

“I don’t see why you always extend words like that. It uses your voice up and can be often considered annoying.”

“Shut uuuup Inariiiii.”

The news flashes on.

“As it's been shown, the Ghost of Tokyo is back, having changed fifteen hearts this month.”

I remember back three months ago.

“Now that that situation has been dealt with, I would like to ask my question without interruption. Is he just?”

I look over at Akechi, wounded and beaten.

He put his life on the line for this fight.

“Yeah, so long as he keeps his chaos in check.”

Akechi walks over.

“Wise choice, Ren.”

“However, If I do get news of another mental shutdown, I will personally see to it that we get that duel rematch.”

“Oh, so you’re encouraging me?”

“No, that was more of a, “I’m going to kick your ass halfway to Mars and back.” threat.”

“Ahh. Still an award in my eyes, but I see your reasoning.”

And I get brought back to the now.

Honestly, I’m glad I lost the election.

Because now, I get to live here.

With everyone.

And, feeling the black box in my pocket holding easily the most expensive thing I’ve ever purchased.

And that’s coming from a guy who’s spent hundreds of thousands of Yen at a time for replicas of guns and weapons.

So, yeah.

For now, I feel like everything’s been going well.

I’m the new manager of Léblanc, and I’m having a fairly good life.

So, I’m happy.

I know it sounds like a corny ending, but it’s how I’d gladly end it.

So, we’re all happy.

And that’s what’s the most important thing about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annd, that's a wrap!  
> I know that it's not the longest story, but I feel like it was good, and I highly enjoyed writing it.  
> Also, I'm writing a story of my own, so all original characters, all original story, everything. So, if you liked my writing, visit my page in a day or two and I'll have my story, "Redford" all up.  
> See you there!


End file.
